The Yellow Fang Of Konoha
by Ichigo and Hiyori
Summary: What if Naruto had been raised and tutored by Kakashi? How would he turn out, a Icha Icha loving kid, or a strong ninja like his adoptive father? Starts off in Wave Arc, Strong! Naruto, very slight Sasuke/Sakura bashing. Just an idea that had popped into my head while typing a different story. R&R. I'm back!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Note, I don't really like Sasuke or Sakura that much, but I'll try to keep the bashing down to a minimum. Summary should explain it all. The name is temporary, so please don't flame. I have no idea who'll be paired up with who, so please don't bug me. Stong! Naruto**

"Kakashi-sensei, do you sense another ninja's chakra?" Naruto asked as Team 7 passed two puddles.

"Yeah, I do. Sasuke, Sakura, defensive formation on Tazuna. Naruto, guard the rear of the group, I've got front," Kakashi ordered as his team moved into position, though the banshee (Sakura) held her guard rather sloppily.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Copy Nin, Kakashi of the Sharingan," a voice stated from behind the group. Everybody turned to see two Nuke-nin standing where the puddles used to be.

"Good call, Naruto; I thought those puddles smelled like scum," Kakashi said, purposely angering the Demon Brothers.

"Hey, that was a bit uncalled for," Meizu stated, his brother nodding in agreement.

"Pinky, Brooder, tighten that formation. Kakashi-sensei, I'll get the one on the right," Naruto said as Kakashi nodded his approval. Both spiky haired ninja sped off at a well timed coordinated charge, mirroring each other's moves as the attacked the two Ex-Mist Nin. The two missing-nin barely kept up with the Konoha nin, who were increasing their speed to drive the ninja away. The two mist-nin smiled as they jumped about 20 meters away. They attached a chain of Shuriken to their gauntlets and charged straight on as they accelerated to their max speed. Both student and sensei looked at each other in silent agreement as to what to do. Naruto formed a spiral of chakra in his hand while Kakashi did a few quick hand signs and created a very volatile lightning attack in his right hand, and they charged their attackers. With four ninja charging at near invisible speeds to the other two gennin and their client, all they could do was hope that Kakashi and Naruto came out unscathed. In the blink of an eye, it was over; Meizu was stabbed though the chest with Kakashi's Lightning Blade, and Gozu's torso was blown to pieces by Naruto's Rasengan.

"Damn, there goes the bounty on Gozu's head. Sasuke, Sakura, keep that guard tight, Naruto, you get rid of the bodies, but keep Meizu's head. Last time I had checked, he alone had a pretty decent bounty on his head," Kakashi said as he walked towards their client. "Now, before I continue on this mission, I want the truth: All of it," Kakashi said, listening intently as Tazuna explained everything. Naruto, meanwhile, dug two shallow graves and put the brothers in them, and he then went on to make grave stones for the two ninja.

"Naruto, you're to stay at the back of the group and guard the rear, Sakura, Sasuke, keep that guard up, let nothing go unnoticed. There will most likely be more missing ninja on the road ahead, trying to kill Tazuna-san," Kakashi explained, receiving a grunt from the brooding boy and a nervous nod from the fan girl.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't know if this is important, but I have a feeling that these two were flies compared to what's coming next," Naruto said, moving into position.

"I agree 100%, Naruto. Though, I have a feeling that it will be a hard fight, this next one," Kakashi said, signaling for the team to move along. They encountered no problems, though the group was eerily silent the rest of the trip as they reached Tazuna's house.

"Kakashi-sensei, Jonin level, about 200 meters ahead. Kenjutsu user by the looks of it, though he carries a rather large sword," Naruto said as he returned from scouting.

"Alright, Sasuke, Sakura, protect Tazuna with your lives. Naruto, create about a dozen clones to help guard, and come with me. If what you're describing to me is true, then it's the self proclaimed demon of the mist," Kakashi said, running off with Naruto in pursuit, leaving the rest of the team to guard.

"Kakashi-sensei, flank to the left. I'll provide a distraction while you go in for the death blow, but beware, there's another nin in the area, seems as though its his apprentice," Naruto said as Kakashi split to the left, and Naruto charged head on, preparing a kunai to distract the swordsman.

"Ahh, so the scout from earlier returns to fight. This could be interesting, though you're no match for the Demon of the Mist!" Zabuza yelled as he saw Naruto approach, and created a band of fog so thick you could choke on it. Naruto stopped his frontal assault. _He knew I was there and he let me report back to my team, so that means, _Naruto didn't need to finish that thought as one of his clones dispersed. Naruto shook out of it. He had to continue, Sasuke could prolong the death of Tazuna while Sakura, she would most likely be maimed in the first attack. He started his run towards the chakra source, though this time it seemed to have moved closer.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist Village, I offer you an alternative to killing us and the bridge builder. You can come back with us along with that fake hunter-nin of yours and become a ninja of Konoha," Kakashi yelled, he too sensing that Naruto's clones were being destroyed. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks again, shocked by his sensei's offer.

"Interesting, though I may have to think about it. HAKU! We're leaving, Kakashi, we'll meet again on the bridge in a week, and you'll know our decision by then," Zabuza said, reattaching his giant sword to his back as Haku appeared beside him and they disappeared in the mist.

"Kakashi-sensei, were you serious? About the offer, I mean," Naruto asked as his sensei appeared behind him.

"Kind of, I mean, we're going to prepare in case he and his apprentice turn down the offer, but I'm kind of hoping he'll take it. We could always use an extra 2 ninja in the village," Kakashi said, walking leisurely back to the client. What they came upon was not a pretty sight; Sakura lay on her back, bloodied with Senbon, while Sasuke hovered above her, plucking out the Senbon needles while he wait to pull out his own.

"Geez, that Haku guy must've done some damage, though the client is still ok," Naruto said, inwardly praying that the pink banshee learned her lesson about being a fan girl.

"Hn, I'd like to see you do better, Dobe," Sasuke said as he finished pulling Sakura's Senbon out, and beginning on his own.

"He had to be at least Chunnin level to take out two gennin, wither that or he was well prepared," Kakashi said, trying to end the fight between the brooder and his most prominent student.

"Come on guys, my house isn't that far away," Tazuna said, trying to encourage the shinobi to follow. Reluctantly, Sasuke picked up Sakura and carried her for the rest of the trip, while Naruto took up guard around the client. They met no resistance, reaching the shack in a mere 27 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright, here's Chapter two, hope you enjoy it, R&R**

"Alright, Naruto, Sasuke, you two will be staying behind while me and pinky here go to the bridge with Tazuna. Naruto, you'll be in charge, and I expect you'll help to train Sasuke while I'm at the bridge," Kakashi said, joining Tazuna as he exited his house.

"Alright, Sasuke, you heard him. Let's get started with some warm ups. I want you to run around this forest twice, then, after that, do some stretches and we'll go from there," Naruto said, ignoring the obvious scowl from the Uchiha. Sasuke did what he was told, though grudgingly, and started running. _This reminds me of when Kakashi-sensei first started training me, though I'm a little less harsh, _Naruto thought, drifting back to the first day of his training.

_Flashback_

"_Alright, Naruto, I want you to run around these training grounds 35 times, and then stretch, and then I'll teach you the basics of Taijutsu, possible some Kenjutsu later on. But get going, We're on a tight schedule, because after that, we have Genjutsu training with Kureanai, and meditation with the Hyuuga, and lastly, some light –weight survival training with Anko," Kakashi explained as he motivated the kid to run. Naruto shivered, remembering the crazy snake lady. He started running, only to speed up as he pretended Anko was chasing him…._

_Flashback End_

"Alright, Dobe, I did the stretches and laps, what's next?" Sasuke asked, surprisingly eager.

"Well, I'm going to use the same regime as Kakashi-sensei used for me when he was training me. We'll be working on perfecting your Taijutsu, then, when I'm happy with the results, we'll move onto one of your clan's specialties; Genjutsu. And then, no never mind, I can't come nearly as close to as with what would be needed for that part of training," Naruto explained, visibly shivering as he recounted all the times he was near death because of Anko.

"Hn, I bet you couldn't even match me in Taijutsu, let alone perfect it," Sasuke said, brooding. Naruto just laughed at this.

"Should I go find Itachi and tell him you gave up a chance to make yourself stronger to kill him?" Naruto asked, dodging an angry Sasuke.

"Dobe, don't you ever mention his name, ever," Sasuke said, dropping into the stance of the Uchiha Taijutsu style.

"Ok, now we're getting somewhere. You may want to tighten up that stance, there's an opening on your left side," Naruto lectured, watching the Uchiha do as he was told.

"Like that, Dobe?" Sasuke asked as he finished pulling his stance together.

"Yep, now I've studied your clan's style of taijutsu, and it's a lot more effective if you have awakened the Sharingan…" And Naruto lectured and sparred, trained and rested the young Uchiha, no matter how much he hated the boy.

_The Bridge, 7 days later_

"Well, Kakashi, I have my answer for you. We shall go, but the first time I think you or that village of yours is trying to pull a fast one over me and Haku, I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully. Understood?" Zabuza threatened receiving a nod from the copy-nin.

"How unfortunate, our hired work has failed us. Men, you know what to do, kill the males, leave the fema- you know what, kill all of them," Gato said, standing back as his minions charged forward.

"Kakashi-sensei, Inu-Fox formation?" Naruto asked, and Kakashi nodded his head in response, and Naruto grew somewhat of a malicious smile as he charged ahead, aiming to meet the army head on as he formed three shadow clones, all holding a Rasengan. The hit the first line of troops, and soon the second as Kakashi came flying in from above, Sharingan uncovered, Lightning Blade in his right hand. He slashed through the second wave as if they were butter, and parts of the third wave as Zabuza came flying in at a similar fashion, his giant cleaver beheading anybody who dare got in his way, effectively destroying the rest of the third and fourth wave. After Naruto finished off the remaining survivors, and looked at the carnage. It was a slaughterhouse; neither one of the three ninja were injured, but Gato was killed thanks to one Demon of the Mist. Haku appeared at a later time, helping to clean the bodies off the bridge.

"Damn, maybe I was wrong about the blonde one," Tazuna said as he took in the sight.

"Damn Dobe, you have to give me your source of power," Sasuke demanded as Naruto walked to the bridge builder.

"Yeah, I may teach you, but the source of my power, just telling you what it is, is a triple S-class secret, and that would mean immediate execution," Naruto said, watching as Sasuke scowled.

"Naruto, quick water jutsu should finish cleaning this," Kakashi ordered Naruto as the gennin performed a quick few hand signs and sent a wave of water to wash away the blood.

"Dobe, you've killed on this mission as if it were an everyday occurrence to you," Sasuke said, waiting for Naruto's reply. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head and gave a foxy smile.

"Well, in all truthfulness, I'd probably get executed for telling you why, but I can tell you this; this isn't my first time as a gennin ranked ninja," Naruto said. Sasuke looked confused, pondering what Naruto meant by that.

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just shook his head.

"Sorry, can't tell you. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he created about 250 clones. "Alright, all of you are going to get to work on this bridge to help speed things along," Naruto ordered while most of his clones groaned. One clone stepped forward, a look of defiance on his face.

"No, not unless we get some Ramen," the clone demanded, earning a laugh from Naruto. Everybody, Jonin included, sweat dropped at this proclamation.

"Oh really, and why should I give you all Ramen? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't destroy you all right now?" Naruto questioned as the clone laughed.

"That's quite simple. We're carbon copies of you with the exact same power as you, and we outnumber you 250 to one," the clone said. Another clone walked over to the first, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Umm, do you remember the incident about 5 years ago when he single-handedly defeated 1,200 of us when it was only him?" the second clone reminded, stepping back into line.

"Oh, right, my bad," the clone said as he walked back to the line.

"Alright, now that that's all settled, GET TO WORK NOW!" Naruto screeched at the clones, scaring them into motion. Everybody stared at Naruto, who simply laughed. "Geez, you guys act as if you've seen a ghost," Naruto said as he laughed.

"Umm, let's get going. Sasuke, you're to stay here with Sakura and help guard the bridge builder, Zabuza, Naruto, Haku, we're heading back to get some rest," Kakashi ordered as he snapped out of the weird moment feeling. The four ninja walked off as the blonde army of clones worked to complete the bridge, and the two gennin set up watch on the bridge to make sure no one got to the builder. All in all, their day went pretty good.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mission was a success, though there were a few snags," Kakashi said, addressing the Hokage.

"Hmm, what kind of snags?" Sarutobi questioned curiously. Kakashi sweat dropped at how calm the Hokage seemed with this issue.

"Well, the mission turned A-rank, there were Nuke-Ninja hired to try and kill the bridge builder, though we were able to, umm, recruit one of the Nuke-nin and his apprentice," Kakashi explained, waiting to be knocked upside the head with something.

"Well, we could always use the ninja, however, what you did was a bit risky. How do you know they aren't a threat?" Sarutobi questioned, watching as Kakashi grew even more nervous.

"Well, they haven't even tried to attack us, so that was a clue, that, and the fack that they agreed to surrender their weapons until they are cleared off the threat list. You have my word, that if they attack any of the ninja here in anything other than training or self-defense, I will be held personally responsible," Kakashi said, watching for any sign of anger from the ancient Hokage. The man showed nothing as he waited for Kakashi to show these ninja in.

'Well, what are you waiting for? Show this future Leaf-nin in," Sarutobi said, watching as Kakashi opened the doors to the office. In came the face of the one man that even Sarutobi feared, if only just a little. In came, Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist, and presumably his apprentice.

"Sir, this is Zabuza Momochi, former ninja of Kiri, and his apprentice, Haku, which can be considered his adoptive son," Kakashi said, watching as several barely visible ANBU dropped from fear.

"Hmm, so this is the famous man that slaughtered his entire graduating class. Just as fearsome as I imagined," Sarutobi, smiling when the rogue ninja bowed.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I have come here in hopes of starting anew, and Haku here has come to start his life as a ninja of a shinobi village. He has a very rare Kekkei Genkai, that of the Ice-release, and he is very well trained in his fighting style," Zabuza explained, hoping to talk up his 'son's abilities.

"Hmm, well, I guess since you have both shown me respect, and the fact that we do need a few extra ninja in our forces, we'll have your abilities tested tomorrow so that you can become full ninja of this village as soon as possible," Sarutobi said, receiving a gracious bow from both future Leaf-nin.

"Arigato, Hokage-sa-" Zabuza was interrupted as a certain blonde ninja came crashing through the doors.

"Oi, jiji, why didn't you tell me my father was the Yondaime?" Naruto asked, slightly out of anger, slightly out of confusion. At this, the last ANBU in the room dropped out of realization; after all, how could he look so much like Minato and not realize it?

"Well, I had planned on Kakashi telling you, since you've been living with him for most of your life," the Hokage explained, hoping to throw suspicion to Kakashi.

"Hey, I thought that you weren't telling him of his heritage because of Iwa?" Kakashi questioned, immediately regretting those words as a glare so strong was sent his way, he nearly pissed his pants.

"Well? What's true?" Naruto asked. He stood there waiting, Zabuza and Haku becoming quite nervous as the situation became tense.

"Well, you see, it kind of involved me, umm, breaking into the Namikaze estate," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head with his signature goofy smile.

"Oh, ok I gu- YOU WHAT?!" Sarutobi screamed. Now, Naruto was sweat dropping. His was slowly backing towards the doors, ready to make his get away if necessary.

"Hey, wait, since I'm a Namikaze, doesn't that mean that it's essentially my estate?" Naruto questioned back, sighing in relief as the old Hokage visibly calmed down.

"Well, you do have a point there," Hiruzen sighed, he was defeated, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to have a little fun in the process. "Well, I guess you'll be moving in there, however, since your still only twelve, Kakashi will be moving in with you. Oh, and since Zabuza and Haku have nowhere to live at the moment, they'll also be moving in with you," Hiruzen finished, giving an evil smile.

"That's ok, I wanted to learn Kenjutsu from a master anyways and I can help to teach Haku about Konoha," Naruto smiled as he said that, knowing his Jiji's plan had failed. The old man mentally cursed himself, this kid was a lot like his mother in the retrospect of turning things against other people.

"Alright, Haku, Zabuza, follow Kakashi here to the estate, Naruto, I need to talk to you privately," Hiruzen said as the three ninja left, and the four ANBU appeared. "Now, I trust none of you will speak a word of what has occurred in this office to anyone?" Sarutobi questioned, receiving a nod from each as they sunshinned, out of the office, leaving the two to private.

"So, what'd you want to talk to me about, Jiji?" Naruto asked, half expecting something weird to be said.

"Yes, well, there are two things I need to talk to you about. First off, in this scroll are your parents last letters to you. The second thing is, that Orichimaru will be coming after Sasuke during the Chunnin Exams, and even though half the people with a right mind don't like him, me included, it'll be our heads on the platter if you don't protect him. And lastly, I'm choosing a successor, and if you prove yourself in the Exams, you'll be that person. If not, Kakashi will be temporary Hokage until you are ready to take the position," Sarutobi said, stopping to take a breath.

"O-orichimaru?" Naruto asked, fear and anger gripping his voice. This man, no, this thing was expirementing on people, killing people to try and reach his dreams of Hokage and Immortality, the former being shot down by his father. But that wasn't the reason for his fear, not even close. It was because of what happened 5 years ago because of Orichimaru

_Flashback_

_Naruto stood in fear, not being able to move, frozen in place. This man, no, monster stood at a large table, dissecting a _living _person, laughing at the screams of agony from the victim. Naruto couldn't believe his 5 year old ears, he just stood there silently, hoping this maniac wouldn't notice him._

"_Psst, you, hey you!" a voice whispered, trying to get Naruto's attention. Naruto slowly turned his head towards the voice to see a purple haired woman hiding in the shadows. She motioned with her finger for him to come closer, and he followed suit, moving as slowly as possible. Orichimaru turned his head, a maniacal grin as he heard Naruto's footsteps._

"_Well, it seems I have a house guest. Looks to me like a new toy to play with," Orichimaru said as he slowly walked to Naruto, who froze as he heard the maniac's voice._

"_Kid, RUN!" the girl yelled, emerging from the shadows to stop Orichimaru._

"_Tsk tsk, Anko, you have to wait your turn now!" Orichimaru said, changing direction to attack the girl. Naruto took this chance and ran, following what the lady told him to do. As he reached the outside, he heard screams of what he could only guess was the girl's. And he ran, towards home, towards safety, towards anything but Orichimaru._

_Flashback End_

"Naruto, are you ok? You dazed out there, is everything alright?" Hiruzen asked, deepening worry crossed his mind as his adoptive grandson wouldn't answer.

"I promise on my life, I will NOT allow that bastard to hurt anyone ever again!" Naruto said, fire burning in his previously blank cerulean eyes.

"Naruto, what exactly happened to make you do this? It's like at the mention of that traitor you snapped," Hiruzen said, still slightly worried.

"I'll tell ya later Jiji, right now I have to get stronger, no matter what, to protect those in my life. I couldn't do that 7 years ago, but I will be able to do it now," Naruto explained, running out of the Hokage's office. _Naruto, please be ok, _Hiruzen thought as he turned to look out the window. He was surprised to see the one student who had actually kept in contact with him; Jiraya.

"Was that Minato's boy?" Jiraya asked as he stepped out of the window and into the office.

"Yeah, and you're going to get to know him a lot. You've got 3 months, Jiraya, three months," Hiruzen stated, leaving a confused Sage.

"Three months till what, exactly?" Jiraya asked, not liking to be left in the dark.

"Three months until the Chunnin exams, or more precise, to make Naruto strong enough to hold his own against a sannin," Hiruzen said darkly, leaving a paling Jiraya.

"You know better than anyone that what you're asking is near impossible! It would take at least a year!" Jiraya said, calculating the math in his head.

"Oh, for a normal ninja, yes. However, with the amount of shadow clones he can make at one time is near impossible, even for someone of your caliber, Jiraya," Hiruzen explained, while Jiraya looked awestruck.

"Just how many clones are we talking about?" Jiraya asked, curious of the young boy's capabilities.

"About 750 with half of his chakra reserves," Sarutobi replied, smiling at his former students look of shock.

"That should be impossible!" Jiraya retorted, believing the old man was exaggerating again.

"Oh, you don't believe me? Have a look at some of Naruto's past exploits," Sarutobi said, leaning over the crystal ball. Sure enough, Naruto created that many clones and wasn't even fatigued.

"But what about his team?" Jiraya asked, confused as his sensei just smiled.

"Already covered. We recently acquired an ice-release ninja which can act as temporary stand in for young Naruto while he's gone," Sarutobi said, receiving an understanding nod from his student.

"Alright, I'll inform Naruto immediately. When we come back, you won't even recognize the gaki," Jiraya said, smiling as he jumped out of the Hokage Tower towards the Namikaze estate.

**AN: Alright, another piece of Naruto's past is up along with the grounds for the training trip for Naruto. I know it's up a bit earlier than I expected, but I just had about an hour of extra time, so I figured what the hell, might as well. Thanks for reading, please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright, instead of me choosing the pairing, I'm leaving it up to you. The choices are (Courtesy of SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan) are:**

**Mei**

**Fuka**

**Yugito **

**Tayuya **

**Tenten **

**Konan **

**Temari **

**Samui**

**Ino**

**Fu**

**You can either PM me, or put it in a review, but please choose from the above choices. And on to the story:**

"Naruto!" Jiraya yelled out as he walked the of rest path towards the Namikaze estate. It was eerily quiet, and he was hoping he could reach his grandson fast. He was coming to the end of the tree line when he saw it; a huge, 15 meter tall concrete wall with a 16.3 black iron gate with a seal that had a blood seal.

"Oi! Who are you?" Naruto said, appearing in his trademark orange jumpsuit, on top of the wall.

"My name is Jiraya, the toad sa-" Jiraya was cut off as Kakashi came running to the gate, holding several Icha Icha books in his arms. He looked expectantly at the sage, holding a pen in his right hand.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei, wait until he's done explaining, then you can pester him with your stupid perverted books," Naruto said, not mentioning he had each book hidden in a scroll under his bed, which even Kakashi didn't know about.

"As I was saying, I'm Jiraya the toad sage!" Jiraya said, striking a ridiculous pose.

"I heard you're just a pervert, ero-sennin," Naruto said, inwardly laughing as he saw Jiraya's face. The elderly man looked angry as a tick mark grew on his face.

"That's super pervert to you!" Jiraya shot back, making Naruto sweat drop.

"What do you want? I know you're not here just to see your old student's son, are ya?" Naruto questioned, receiving his answer as Jiraya shook his head, "Then come on in, I know that blood seal works with Kakashi, the old man's, and your blood along with mine," Naruto said, jumping down from the wall. Jiraya bit his thumb as he walked up to the gate and smeared his blood on the seal, it being instantly absorbed and the gat being opened. The Estate was still as breathtaking as it was when Minato first bought it for him and Kushina. A two-story house that was placed in exactly the center of the property, a good 200 meters from the gate. Itself spanned about 100 meters from side to side, a deep blue color with orange shutters running across the whole house. Just past the house, one could see a rather large training ground with several training dummies, all brand new by the looks of them. For Jiraya, it was like stepping through time, he hadn't seen this house in 12 years, and it looked exactly the same. He was kind of expecting his old student to come running out to greet him, Ramen in hand. He chuckled at those memories, they were nothing but the past, but they were the good times.

"Oi, super pervert, what are ya staring for?" Naruto asked as he walked to the gate.

"I'm just remembering your father when he first bought this house, it looked exactly the same. Now, Kakashi, I have a scroll for you from the Hokage, and I'll sign your Icha Icha books afterwards. Naruto, let's go inside, we have to talk," Jiraya said, walking towards the house as the two leaf-ninja followed, slightly confused. They reached the house in silence, entering just as silently as they had walked. They came into a large living room with two red couches and a blue chair.

"So, what'd you want, ero-sennin?" Naruto asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Well, I know you're supposed to help protect Sasuke in the upcoming exams against Orichimaru," Naruto growled as he heard this, and Kakashi looked to his memories at those words…..

_Flashback, 7 years ago_

"_Naruto, come on, it's ok. Come on out from there," Kakashi said, trying to coax his 'son' out from under the bed. He'd been there for 2 weeks, eating the occasional meal, but never coming out. He'd been like that since he came home, crying and mumbling something incoherently. Kakashi just didn't get it, and he couldn't even get Naruto to talk to him. "Naruto, don't you think it's about time you come out? At least tell me what's wrong, it's been two weeks. I need to know what's wrong," Kakashi whimpered in desperation, this was his last chance to get Naruto out. He'd tried everything, from unlimited ramen to no chores for a year, but nothing had worked._

"_Al-alright. I'll come out, but promise me you're the only one in here," Naruto said shakily, as he slowly crawled out._

"_I am, now what's the matter?" Kakashi questioned, helping Naruto to sit on his bed._

"_Monster was making person scream, cutting him open. Girl tried to help me, but jumped in front of monster to give me a chance to escape. Then, girl starts screaming in pain as I run away," Naruto said, trying to keep from crying._

"_There there, Naruto, the monster won't get you here. Did you happen to catch this girl's name, or what she looked like?" Kakashi asked, trusting his surrogate son._

"_I think monster said her name was A-anko, and she had purple hair," Naruto said, watching as Kakashi's expression darkened._

"_Orichimaru, you bastard!" Kakashi yelled, uncontrolled bursts of adrenaline and anger flooding his system._

"_Is monster's name Orichimaru?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod from Kakashi._

"_Yeah, he defected from the village about a week and a half ago, right after his student, Anko, went missing. Tora-san, tell Hokage-sama of this, and to send out a search party for Anko, she didn't defect with him," Kakashi said as a cat-masked ANBU appeared, and sunshinned to the Hokage._

_Flashback end_

"Wait, so you're saying if I go with you, I could be strong enough to fight the teme?" Naruto asked, a fire burning in his blue eyes.

"Yep, now Kakashi, where are those books you needed me to sign?" Jiraya asked, breaking the Jonin out of his daze.

"Huh, or, there right here," Kakashi said, setting the books down next to Jiraya. He stood there, watching as the toad sage signed the books, not really thinking about the current situation. He was thinking about Anko, and how she turned out after what Orichimaru did to her. Granted, she came out fine comparatively, but still, it was quite bad.

"Alright, now Naruto, go pack. We're going to have to do a year's worth of training in three months, so hurry. Everyday counts," Jiraya said, sitting onto the couch as the blonde ran up the stairs.

"I'm coming with you, and so is my team. They need to get stronger, if that snake bastard is going after them," Kakashi said, a fierce look in his eye.

"No, you're team needs to complete miss-"

"No. We need to get stronger, that's what. We have two new ninja in the village, they can take over. Naruto can't be the backbone of the team, goddammit. The strongest team is equal parts, where one may be lacking, another can protect, and so forth. If we can do that, this team may be able to defeat Orichimaru, not just stall until the ANBU arrive. What if Orichimaru sneaks up on Sasuke before anybody can do anything, and he gets away? No, this team needs stronger teamwork, and they need to cover each other's strengths and weaknesses," Kakashi said, cutting off Jiraya with a stern tone in his voice.

"Alright, gather the rest of your team, we leave tomorrow morning. But, note this, the training will be nothing that you have seen before, even ANBU would cower in fear of this training regime, so be prepared," Jiraya said, with a dark look on his face as he disappeared in a sunshin. And Kakashi sent out his dogs, each with information on what to be prepared for, and if you can't do it, be prepared to be replaced and sent back to the academy.

**AN: Alright, yet another update, and hopefully this one was good enough. I just want to note something; this may be one of the last updates for a while, since I'm having some psychiatric issues right now, but I'll still try to update. ****Don't forget to give me your votes for who Naruto shall be paired with in either a review or a PM**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright, sorry it took so long. I've introduced a few things to the story, and we start in the forest of death. Sorry if there are a few mistakes, I'm using WordPad, so I don't have anything to count or fix errors. Remember to send in your votes via review or PM. R&R**

"Alright, nobody is to split up, not with Orichimaru on the loose," Sasuke said as they walked through what was known as the forest of death. Haku tensed, but relaxed, realizing it was just his imagination (**I sent Sakura back to the academy, she just woudn't fit with what I was going to write, and Sasuke has changed in the three month trip, so he's no longer hellbent on revenge, though he still wants it)**.

"Sasuke, hold up. I smell snakes ahead, and sense a somewhat powerful chakra. Haku, form up around Sasuke, we have to work as a team," Naruto spoke, creating 1 clone to form a protective triangle aroud the Uchiha.

"Hmm, so we can work as a team now. Let's hope it's eno-" Orichimaru whispeed, but was cut off as another voice ylled.

"Shinra tensei!" the voice yelled, a strong wave of force throwing the sannin and Naruto's team off their feet. Naruto was the first to get up, his clone dispersed upon contact with the attack. He looked around for his team, Sasuke was knocked out against the tree, aku slowly getting up, holding his arm.

"What the hell?" Naruto said aloud, looking for the source of the attack. He found nothing, however, rather heard noises of an intense battle. He felt the chakra spikes, 7 high level chakra spots on the radar.

"Naruto, signal the ANBU now!" Haku yelled, Naruto nodding in response. He sent out a pulse of the Kyuubi's chakra, enough for the ANBU to come in, but not enough to loose control.

"Haku, grab Sasuke and head to the tower, I'll help the ANBU with Orichi-" Naruto was cutoff as a giant Rhino with ringed eyes came charging at them. Naruto formed a few handsigns and silently blowing out a huge wave of wind, blowing the Rhino back.

"Come on, let's get out of here fast! Jiraya should be coming with the ANBU, so let's leave it to them!" Haku yelled, throwing Sasuke over his shoulder and sprinting off, Naruto regrettably moving with him. They hopped from tree to tree, moving away from the battle.

"Haku! In front of you!" Naruto yelled, feeling the chakra rather than seeing anything. Haku came to a quick stop, maybe a bit to late as he was slammed in the stomach with a fist. Haku spit up some blood, but never missed a beat as he spun a heel up and around, catching the assailant in the face. The persons cover was blown as the camoflauge failed and a 13 year old girl with blonde hair appeared, flying towards a tree. Naruto barely dodged as a tanto came flying at his neck at barely perceivable speeds, and quickly pulled a kunai and flung it where the weapon came from. The second assailants camoflauge was dropped and another blonde girl appeared, with a Kumo head band on.

"Haku, ambush! There's another on-" Naruto was cut off as he dodged a fist flying for his head, sending a roundhouse kick to the ninja's stomache, sending him flying towards where the first ninja landed, who was seemingly no where.

"Naruto, Kunai Shurikan Senbon!" Haku yelled out as Naruto nodded, understanding his teammate's plan. That code was used for when it would be better to flee the fight. Naruto threw one last Kunai at the tanto user and pumped as much chakra into his feet as possible, increasing his speed to almost A's (Raikage) level. Haku did the same, a bit slower because of Sasuke. They ran towards the tower, leaving a confused Kumo team in the dust.

"What the hell?" the blonde with two ponytails questioned, standing up at the base of the tree.

"I don't know Yugito, they could've had us had their other teammate been conscious, though they could've matched us as they were," the other blonde girl spoke, walking over to her tanto.

"Hey, at least you didn't imprint into a tree from a kick, Samui," the boy said, climbing out of the dent that he created in the tree.

"Come on, Atsui, we have to get to the tower and question them," Yugito said, not waiting for an arguement. Atsui and Samui followed, wanting just as much of an answer as Yugito did. They made it to the tower shortly after Naruto and his team, though a bit more exhausted. The scene they came upon was a scene of horror; Haku lay there, blood pooling on the floor, while the Uchiha lay slumped against the wall, still unconscious, and finally, Naruto was cloaked with a red chakra, malicious intent in the air as he faced off against 6 people in black cloaks with red clouds, 5 with orange hair, one with none, but all with black piercings covering their bodies.

"You know no pain. Now give up, you're easily outmatched. I promise, by the time we're done with you, we'll make sure you know pain," the spiky haired man said, stepping forward. The other 5 remained silent, waiting for a fight.

"I won't give up, and you won't get the Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled as he charged, fist outstretched towards the man. Pein justswatted the fist away, slamming a chakra pipe into Naruto's right shoulder. Naruto growled in pain, but continued on with the attack, swinging fist after fist, each time being stabbed. The Kumo team stood in horror, this kid was fighting against this person, no matter how many times he was stabbed.

"Samui, Atsui, you two take care of distracting the other 5, I'm helping the blonde," Yugito said, racing towards the orange haired man, who currently stabbed Naruto through his bicep. Yugito threw a chakra enhanced punch, catching Pein off guard, and slamming the fist into the side of his face, throwing him towards what was leftt of the wall.

"What are you doing ere and why are you helping?" Naruto questioned through pants as he looked towards Yugito.

"I'm helping a fellow Jinchuriki," Yugito said, a purple cloak of chakra covering her, similar to Naruto's.

"You're one too?" Naruto asked, receiving a curt nod. He got back into his taijutsu stance, ready for the next attack. But it didn't come. The 5 others disappeared, as did Pein. Naruto's chakra cloak slowly receded, and he collapsed on the floor as Yugito walked over to his friend. He was alive, just unconcious from a bit of blood loss. Her and her team plopped against the wall. They were slightly exhausted, and a little bruised, but they were fine. That is, of course, until a certain pervert popped in.

"Oi, Naruto, are you ok?" Jiraya asked as he appeared from a sunshin. He looked around for his godson, finding him, his team, and a Kumo team.

"Who the hell are you" samui asked, standing up, ready for defense.

"I'm Jiraya, the toad sage!" Jiraya said, striking a ridicolous pose. Everybody awake face faulted.

"Hey, which one is Naruto?" Yugito asked as she walked over to the toad sage.

"The one with whisker marks and blonde spiky hair. What exactly happened here?" He asked, receiving a nervous look from the Kumo team.

"Well, we were here, aiming on asking how two gennin were so powerful, when we came upon a battle scene. The long-haired boy was laying in a pool of blood, unconcious, and Naruto had a biju chakra cloak covering him, facing off against 6 people in black cloaks with red clouds. He kept going against the leader, the one with spiky orange hair, no matter how many times he was stabbed. We came upon the scene and my other two teammates distracted the five standing out of the fight, and I slammed my fist into the leaders skull. I don't know what happened after that, they just seemed to have left," Yugito said, puposefully leaving out the part about her chakra cloak.

"Hmm, did the 'leader' look like this?" Jiraya asked, handing Yugito a picture of him and three kids, one a girl with blue hair, a boy with long red hair, and a boy, the leader.

"Yeah, the orange haired one, only he had thes black piercings and purple ringed eyes," Yugito explained as Jiraya's expression darkened.

"I never thought the Akatsuki would move this early. Yugito, get as much rest as you and your team can, as these exams may just come to an all to early of an end," Jiraya said as he disappeared, leaving an ominous feeling in the air. The Kumo team fell asleep, waiting for the rest of the teams to get there.

**AN: Alright, as you can see, I've introduced Yugito into the story, though I won't be making any pairings with Naruto until I've decided to end the polls. And yes, Yugito is the same age as Naruto and no, Pein didn't run from them, only preparing for later, more of testing Naruto's abilities.**


End file.
